


Hazards

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A serious discussion following a game of strip poker





	Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 28, Prompt: Stripping/Strip Tease

“How are you the only one still fully dressed?” Dagny asked.

Kenzi smiled as she sorted her cards. “Because I'm the only one who isn't distracted by the power of Bo's cleavage.”

“Excuse me!” Dagny said indignantly.

“Oh, and I raised you and know all your tells,” she added. “Don't worry, I'll have them all completely cleaned out in a moment and we can go watch movies while they get it on.”

No one argued with her, but in fairness no one but Dagny was listening any longer.

“Wait, all of them?” She asked in confusion.

“Do you really want to know?”

There was a pause while Dagny considered. “Nope.”

“Smart girl. I raised you right.” Kenzi dealt the final hand, but none of the rest really looked at their cards.

In short order Kenzi had won. She and Dagny hastened to vacate the room as everyone else began removing their final articles of clothing.

“So you guys have played this before?” Dagny asked.

“Yup.”

“And you always win.”

“Yup.”

“Why don't any of them noticing you cheating?”

Kenzi stopped on the stairs to look at her.

“You did raise me, remember?”

“Fair. They don't notice because Bo blows their...minds afterwards.”

“What's her cut?”

“Ten percent.”

“She went that low?”

“She gets laid.”

“Ah.” A pause. “I want forty.”

“Betrayal from my own child.” Kenzi sounded more proud than upset. “Fifteen.”

“Thirty five. I had to get partially naked too and I don't get laid.”

“Twenty. You had every chance to run before we started.”

“You didn't raise a coward, Moms, and you needed a regular patsy to sell the scam until the cleavage kicked in. Thirty.”

“Twenty five and I tell you the story about the time Bo tried to use the same trick to get information out of an informant who turned out to be gay.”

“Deal.” Dagny immediately grabbed Kenzi's hand and shook it, sealing the bargain.

“And now,” Kenzi said as the noise from behind them began to grow louder, “we go watch something with lots of explosions at top volume.”

“Agreed,” said Dagny and they moved hastily to follow through. 


End file.
